owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Seraph of the Endless
is a series of omakes for the [[Seraph of the End (Anime)|''Seraph of the End anime]] series produced by WIT STUDIO. Synopsis These short episodes are specials included in the Blu-ray and DVD releases of the first and second cour of Seraph of the End anime series. This bonus anime is mostly a light-hearted take on events. It is followed by Seraph of the Endless: Battle in Nagoya. Episodes Episode 1 Shinoa instructs Yu to follow instructions written on notes, a balloon and the teacher's back in a prank. Episode 2 During the training sequence, Shinoa gives Yu his hearts desire, ranging from silver and golden axes, to Shinoa merchandise. Episode 3 In Sanguinem, a young Yu asks a young Mika what's on his mind. After some hesitation and being told to let it out, Mika declares that he's got more charm as a main character. Shinoa appears and agrees, but more so if she were a magical girl main character. Guren states who needs main characters when you have him. Episode 4 In the campus room where Yu was recovering, Shinoa, Yoichi and Yu play a hand slap game to which Yu loses each round. Shinoa and Yoichi are pleased with their winning prize of Yu's drinks. Episode 5 Yoichi tries to calm an arguing Kimizuki and Yu, Shinoa knows of a way they can get along. In a library (brief scenes of which are shown only here) they find a book of secrets, drinking a bitter tasting truth serum, Yoichi’s dreams come true. Kimizuki and Yu get along by behaving likes dogs as a side effect and they chase Yoichi around before fighting again. They drink the antidote which results in Yu noticing something he didn’t notice before in Yoichi who runs, Kimizuki is also affected by the love potion, before noticing Yu’s 'kind of nice' hair. Yoichi's wish came true; to which Shinoa has baseball bats as the remedy to get them back to themselves. Episode 6 Combat ready for Shinjuku, Kimizuki makes a wrong turn and drives the squad to Ueno, at the Saigo Takamori Statue. Kimizuki makes another turn but ends up at the statue of Hachiko in Shibuya. He makes another turn where he ends up at the Statue of Liberty replica in Odaiba. Kimizuki admits that he's lost. Episode 7 After a briefing from Guren, and before setting out on their first mission, Yu fails to parry Mitsuba's kicks and surprise moves, including a tickle attack. Episode 8 Guren leaves the meeting with Tenri Hīragi, only to return to the same room each time, much to the delight of Shinya. Episode 9 After getting demon weapons before heading to Shinjuku, Shinya appears out of nowhere to share various memories of Guren. They include a picture of him smiling with Yu, drinking a papaya flavored drink and then spitting it out. Some others that are some include Guren with a kitten, stubbing his toes and spilling milk in the process, then crying in agony. Shinya declares he will cherish the collection but a fiery livid Guren draws his sword and attacks. Trailers 終わりのセラフおまけアニメ「終わらないセラフ」公式試聴 Seraph of the Endless Trailer|First official trailer 終わりのセラフおまけアニメ「終わらないセラフ名古屋編」公式試聴 Seraph of the Endless in Nagoya Trailer|''Nagoya Edition'' official trailer Trivia * Yu is fine with bitter tasting drinks. * The 5th omake is the only place where another part of the library is shown. References Navigation Category:Omake Category:Media Category:Anime